Harmless Prank
by adventurewinx
Summary: Hanjii and a few of my SNK OCs pull a prank on Levi which turns out pretty bad in the end.


"Squad Leader Hanjii, are you sure about this?" Saoirse asked the glasses woman as she pulled out a black marker from the case where Corporal Levi's pens are stacked, and he was asleep with his arms crossed and his sleeping stoic face on it.

Hanjii grinned. "Bah, he's not gonna find out who did this. We'll just put some doodles and run like hell and pretend nothing happened," she reassured Saoirse.

Saoirse shrugged. "But Hanjii, if he found out what we did he's going to raise hell!" she whisper-shouted to Hanjii.

The brunette was hesitant to do it. They were about to do the worse thing to humanities strongest soldier; vandalize his clean face when he just washed it with clean water.

Of course, Saoirse knew about her friend's crush on him, so it would have been better if Rosemary was out of this too. After all, it was a harmless prank, right?

She glanced over to the label of the black marker Hanjii held. "Is it permanent?" she asked.

Hanjii read it carefully and smiled. "Thankfully, not. Now let's start the fun." she cooed. Saoirse nodded.

First, Saoirse drew a smiley face on Levi's forehead, then handed the marker back to Hanjii. Then she drew a mustache above his lips and Saoirse drew a bunch of doodles on his face, including a heart.

They couldn't stop snickering at the mess they made in front of him. They knew they were going to be in big trouble, but they didn't care. All they cared was the fun they are making without Rosemary around to see this.

It seemed like minutes when the door opened and a very cute and sweet voice spoke up. "Levi, I-" the sweet voice stopped when she spotted Hanjii and Saoirse doodling on the captain's face. They turned around, and that voice belonged to Rosemary, with a horrified look on her face when she saw it.

They felt time had stopped, and now they are in big trouble. Rosemary is going to report this and Levi's going to raise hell and kill everyone.

"WHAT-" Rosemary screamed but Hanjii immediately covered her mouth and Saoirse motioned Rosemary to keep quiet to keep the captain from finding out. Levi moved a little, then went back to sleep as he heard the voice.

The two girl sighed in relief and Hanjii removed her hand from Rosemary's mouth. "What on earth are you doing to Levi?!" she whisper shouted to keep Levi from hearing her loud and sweet voice to avoid waking him.

"Oh, we're just pulling a harmless prank on Shorty," Hanjii said. Saoirse nodded. "Yep, but come on, it's not that bad."

Rosemary's face turned pink. "But guys! If he finds this out, he's going to raise hell!" she whisper shouted again. Having the thought of Levi made her really worried.

Just then, the door opened and they turned around to see Erwin, Jean and Eren. "Captain Levi, these two were fighting again so-" but he stopped when he saw the graffiti on the sleeping captain's face.

Jean and Eren started snickering when Erwin grinned, trying not to laugh. Then, in a minute, 5 out of 6 people started laughing at the doodles on Levi's face. Rosemary started to snicker, then she burst out laughing.

Her laugh was louder than all of them, as this was the first time she saw her crush looking very funny. Her laugh was also cute and sweet. Laughter filled the whole room.

Through all the laughing, they heard an angry voice. "What the hell are you morons doing in my office laughing like idiots?"

They all stopped. And when they turned around, they saw a furious Levi awake and shooting them all a death glare.

They felt like time had stopped, and everything went completely to hell. No one dared laugh. No one even snickered or giggled. They were in big trouble. There was no way out of this situation now.

Levi still glared at them. "What are you idiots looking at?" he spat out as he saw the horrified looks on their faces. Guessing from their faces, he walked to the mirror and saw his face covered in doodles from a marker.

 _Uh oh_. Rosemary turned paler than a ghost. _He's going to do it, he's gonna raise hell. He's going to kill us for sure! We're in big trouble. He might even tear us limb from limb!_

Levi walked to them with an even furious face. _Uh oh, here comes the screaming._

"Jaeger, Hillman and Kirchstein, run laps tomorrow until your legs fall off," he emotionlessly said to the three cadets. They were sweating bullets. They saluted and headed towards the door when his deep voice stopped them. "Did i say you can leave, brats?" he said.

The three turned around and stood still. He turned to Erwin and Hanjii. "Cleaning duty for the whole month," he announced, which made them groan in disgust but Levi shot them another scary look which made them stood still.

He turned to Rosemary. "And you, Halter, I have the perfect punishment for you," he said to her. Rosemary's heart started beating so loudly and fast she had to put her hand over her chest to keep him from hearing it as he was so close to her, her cheeks flushed.

Rosemary waited for it. "...you will do my paperwork for the whole month." Levi announced to her. Rosemary shot him a shocked look. "What?! But Levi, I-I thought-" she stuttered but was interrupted again by the raven haired man.

"Did you hear me stutter, Rosemary?" he hissed at her. Rosemary's cheeks flushed redder in embarrassment and looked down. "Yes, sir," she squeaked quietly.

Levi looked at the clock. "You can start the paperwork now, Halter." he announced and turned to the remaining 5. "Your all dismissed."

The 5 of them saluted and before Saoirse walked through the doorway, she leaned closer to Rosemary's ear. "Have fun with Levi~" she playfully whispered and Rosemary's cheeks turned red as a beet.

"Shut up!" she whisper shouted and Saoirse skipped happily out of the doorway. Levi closed the door and looked at her. "I'll be watching you, now get your ass on that chair and begin writing," he said to her.

Rosemary nodded and hurried to the chair. She sat down, it was comfy. She got the pen and started writing. She was nervous and frazzled she didn't notice Levi watching her like a hawk with his eyes fixed on her and his arms crossed.

Rosemary couldn't believe it while writing; she's alone with him in the office. Saoirse had been alone with Eren once and she was brave to be with him but for a shy girl like Rosemary, she was scared to be with a person she likes who's humanities strongest soldier which is a clean freak and a very scary guy.

Thinking of this made her blush, she shook her head to keep it out and wrote faster. "Don't rush, Halter," Levi said to her to keep her writing clean and proper. She didn't even touch the ink as she was afraid that the ink will smear and spread all over the paper.

Levi watched Rosemary write seemed like an hour. Rosemary's hands were shaking as she wrote the words on the paper. As soon as she was done with the last paper, she stacked it on the pile and sighed in exhaust. "Finally, I'm done!" she yawned and shook her hands so it would be flexible tomorrow since it hurt from all the writing.

Levi snatched the paper and it gave Rosemary a heart attack as his hand snatched it really fast. He read it and looked at her. "Your handwriting is very neat, nice job cadet," he complimented her.

Rosemary almost got a nosebleed from this and she blushed a shade of pink. Her crush just complimented her, she started smiling insanely. But Levi interrupted her fantasy. "Why are you smiling so stupid, Halter? You can leave now," he walked to the door and opened it for her.

Rosemary walked out and was halfway out when Levi's voice interrupted her. "Your going to leave without greeting your superior?" he reminded her.

Rosemary's cheeks flushed and turned around. "Good night, sir," she said and walked out. "Good night," she heard Levi greet her and he closed the door.

Rosemary was a wreck after what happened.

She could either thank Saoirse or Hanjii for pulling the prank or strangle them.


End file.
